The present invention relates generally to video communications over wireless networks and, more particularly, to video conferencing applications for mobile communication devices.
Third generation mobile communication networks currently being introduced are designed for high speed, multimedia communications. As 3G systems are deployed, video telephony and video conferencing applications will become more common. With video telephony applications, video images may be transmitted during a call, allowing the parties to see one another. Many service providers will also provide group video conferencing services.
When a person is engaged in a video call, there may be circumstances when it is necessary to put a call on hold. For example, a user may place an ongoing video call on hold to answer an incoming call or to transfer the call. Also, an incoming call may be placed on hold until an ongoing call is ended. Currently, no video or audio is transmitted to the holding party while the video call is on hold.